In recent years, use of cameras mounted on the vehicles has tremendously increased. These cameras are typically coupled to a display to assist drivers while the vehicle is being parked, and/or to observe an environment of the vehicle while the vehicle is in motion. Augmented reality (AR) techniques may also be used to overlay AR information on the camera feed to assist drivers. If the camera is not calibrated with sufficient accuracy, the AR information displayed may not appear to correlate with real object(s) seen in the camera feed, and instead it may be at an offset to the real object(s) and/or floating around in space. In order to properly overlay the information and to make maximum usage of the camera mounted on the vehicle, calibration of the camera may be performed. The calibration typically includes determining the position and orientation of the camera.
Usually, such camera-based systems may be calibrated at the end of a production line during the manufacture of the vehicle by using external markings on the ground. Such approach, however, may involve placement of the vehicle very accurately relative to the external markers during calibration. Additionally, the calibration may need to be repeated frequently over time thus making the overall calibration process cumbersome.
For some applications, the absolute position and orientation may be required to be referenced to satellite-based positioning systems. For other applications, the relative position and orientation may be required to be referenced to the ground. It can be difficult to perform the camera calibration accurately. This is an increased challenge when performing installations, maintenance, or adjustments in the worksite.
Given description covers one or more above mentioned problems and discloses a method and a system to solve the problems.